


Cat and Mouse

by HeroesCanSaveYou



Series: Hustle [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Airplane Sex, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassins & Hitmen, Con Artists, Hate Sex, Humor, Light Bondage, Love/Hate, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Violence, Romance, Running Away, Swearing, Threats of Violence, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroesCanSaveYou/pseuds/HeroesCanSaveYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A con man with a conscience. But this con man has just accidentally conned Aizen Souske. Looks like he isn't going to walk away from this one…not without a bit of a limp anyway. AU.<br/>Part of the 'Hustle' series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat and Mouse

Kurosaki Ichigo stared at the man across from him, his eyes and mouth wide with horror as the blonde haired man waved the paper at him. It was not, however, this sight that had him so aghast. No what had shocked Kurosaki Ichigo was what was written across that paper in huge black bold letters. Letters that spelt out the end of his career and, even likelier, the end of his life.

"You knew!" He shouted, pointing angrily at the man brandishing the paper, who lowered it from his face and looked at him, mock offence on his face.

"Ah Kurosaki-kun, your words hurt! Why on earth would I have allowed you to go through with the con if I was aware of this?" Urahara asked, tilting his head to the side and grinning. Ichigo slammed his hands down on the table that separated them and narrowed his eyes angrily.

"You set us up with the mark! You are the one with all the business connections. You would have known that he was going to buy the company that we were getting the money from weeks ago yet you let us do it anyway! We've stolen over a million dollars from Aizen frickin' Sousuke!" Ichigo yelled pointing at the paper to prove his point.

"Ah Kurosaki-kun, surely things aren't all that bad! I mean…you're the best in the world! There is no way he will find us. Besides…we've gone up against much worse people than Aizen before and come out without even a scratch on us before, right?" One of Ichigo's female companions chirped from next to him and Ichigo glanced at her, opening his mouth to answer.

"Inoue, are you aware who Aizen is?" Ishida asked from Inoue's other side, cutting smoothly in before Ichigo could speak. "He is a business man, a very good, a very rich and a very powerful business man. But he is also the leader of a huge crime syndicate. No-one in this city would dare go up against him. The police and government agencies have nowhere near enough evidence of his criminal activities to arrest him but that doesn't stop the rumours. Everyone who has ever managed to go up against him, if they have been able to, has been destroyed. To the press and the public he is squeaky clean. The perfect image of how men should be; good looking, kind and one of the most popular bachelors in the city. He is a god, and he will crush us like bugs. It's hopeless!" Ishida declared, pushing up his glasses as he sank to the ground in despair. Ichigo exhaled angrily and glared daggers at the man across from him, who was happily fanning himself under the harsh look. Ichigo ran his hand through his hair.

"Look, we'll have to hope for the best. We were in disguise throughout the whole con, so there is nothing to trace it back to us. The money has been split up amongst us through Urahara's company so as not to raise suspicion. With any luck the amount of paperwork required for a business deal this big means that Aizen might not notice that the money is missing for quite a while. In that time we can regroup, get the whole gang together and decided on a course of action. We'll have time."

* * *

 

"Kurosaki Ichigo. I want him found and I want him dead," Aizen Sousuke announced, staring out of his office window at the city around him. On his desk sat a photo of the orange haired man with a plain black folder next to it, bearing the name he had just uttered. Aizen turned suddenly, fixing the man opposite him with a piercing look. "The rest of his little gang is unimportant. Once he is out of the way they can be disposed of by someone else easily, it won't require any of your talent." Aizen paused, tapping the folder in front of him thoughtfully, before picking up the picture to study it. "It's really quite a shame, he's quite interesting really. I had heard of him before. The con man that hustles the hustlers. He only targets the corrupt, people who have gained their wealth by 'stepping on others' and he distributes that wealth out amongst some of the people who have suffered at their hands, did you know that?" He continued on, not really expecting an answer to his question, "I had already been investigating into his group before this incident, of course. It's always good to know the local crime gangs of an area but I have to say that this Kurosaki has thrown an interesting problem into my plan. I wasn't expecting this. I was even considering recruiting him to my team you know? He has a natural talent for crime. He is a skilled hand to hand fighter and very skilled with a variety of weapons, my resources tell me. He's a fantastic con man as well, has the ability to leave no traces of his whereabouts once he is done with a con, so much so that finding this information was difficult, even for me. He's conned a lot of older and more experienced people than himself out of money. He works with a team, but he's the leader, the brains behind it all. You can see why I've entrusted disposing of him to you. Yes, it's a shame, but I need to set an example," Aizen announced, throwing the photo back onto the desk, and turning his chair so he could look out of the window again, a smile on his face. "I can't have people running around and thinking its ok to take from me, can I Grimmjow?"

The blue haired man sat opposite his desk leaned forward, exhaling on his cigarette and picked up the photo. A smile worked its way across his face and he stood, grabbing the suit jacket from the chair and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Strawberry huh?" He grinned around the cigarette in his mouth, "Consider him gone," Grimmjow announced, striding confidently from the room without another word. The door clicked closed and the man next to Aizen, suddenly spoke reaching forward to pick up the back file still on the desk.

"He took the photo but not the file. Should I have it sent along to him?" He asked, smiling at Aizen.

"No. It's alright Gin. Grimmjow prefers to study his prey himself," He murmured, the smile never leaving his face. The file dropped to the desk, another photo fluttering from it's pages showing Ichigo and a group of friends laughing as they walked down a busy high street and Gin cracked open an eye to observe it's slow descent from the desk.

"Hmm," Gin muttered, glancing down at the photo next to his foot. "Shame. He's a lovely looking boy,"

* * *

Grimmjow watched the red head with narrowed blue eyes and a smirk. He really loved this job, because not only did he get to fight with people (for money!) but he sometimes got to do something wonderful. Like follow Kurosaki Ichigo. There were several things that were good about following the boy in Grimmjow's mind, the main one being that Ichigo was very, very attractive and man, the boy could fight. Grimmjow was almost upset that this had to be a clean job, because he was itching to just dive in and punch him, to feel the strength he was currently seeing under his hands and break it. He growled as the fight ended, Ichigo standing victorious over the bodies of the minor gang he'd beaten. He had been following the boy for several days now and he had noticed the popularity the other hand among the more unsavory characters of the city. He paused, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel of his car. Perhaps popular was the wrong word. Whatever it was, the other's appearance was that of a delinquent and subsequently it meant that more often than not people would start fights with the boy. Grimmjow was more than used to this, throughout his youth his brightly coloured hair and his attitude resulted in him being involved in more than his fair share of fights. He peered through the black tinted window, keeping his eyes on the retreating figure of the teen and scowled as Ichigo's eyes flicked towards the car. Looks like he would have to take up observations on foot.

"Stupid Aizen and his insistence that the death would look like an accident," Grimmjow muttered under his breath, "meaning I can't just kill him and get it over with," he scowled, his eyes dropping to Ichigo's ass as he walked off.

"Well, maybe it's not all bad," he smirked, throwing the car into reverse and speeding off recklessly in the same direction as the teen.

* * *

"I'm being followed," Ichigo announced, leaning against the counter of the shop as the hatted man scanned a magazine through the till.

"I'm touched you would come to me with such a problem," The other man smiled, his eyes serious under the shadow of his hat.

"He's tall, bright blue hair, usually wears black," Ichigo muttered, raising an eyebrow as Urahara scanned through a pack of a cigarettes and put them into a bag. "He has been for a few days, but I get the feeling he has actually been watching me for longer and I've only been aware of it now. What's worse is I think he let me see him. I take it from your face you know who he is?" Ichigo asked, tapping his converse clad foot in an uneasy rhythm on the floor.

"One of Aizen's men. Looks like we weren't as clean as we thought we were," Urahara muttered, sliding the carrier bag of items across the counter towards then teen. His face brightened suddenly, "That will be 4915 yen please," The shopkeeper grinned and Ichigo threw the carrier bag back at him.

"Why the hell are you charging me?! I'm only getting this as a cover!" Ichigo cried, pointing at the man who just smiled.

"I have to make a profit, Kurosaki-kun," he told him before he beckoned him in closer, "but on a serious note, this man should not be treated lightly. If he's revealed himself..."

Ichigo waved his hand, cutting the man off.

"Yeah, yeah. I'd already figured that out. I need you to sort me out with some stuff. I'm going to go away for a while, draw him off the others and while we're gone you can get them out." Ichigo told him, his face serious, "I dragged them into this. I got involved in this world and they only joined in out of concern for me..." He trailed off and Urahara nodded, patting the carrier bag.

"Everything you need is in here," He told him and Ichigo's eyes widened. Urahara laughed, "I already had a feeling Aizen was aware of something, his contacts are also my contacts. Do you think you can loose him?"

"I don't need to loose him. I just need to get rid of him, right? Once he's gone and they are out of the country I'll go and join them. You'll fill them in on all this right?" Ichigo asked and Urahara nodded. He sighed. "I blame you for this mess you know," Ichigo growled and Urahara dipped his head so his face was hidden beneath his hat and hair.

"I assure you Kurosaki-kun this wasn't meant to happen. I also point out that if Aizen finds out my connection with you even as the CEO of Urahara Weapons and Technologies I am not safe," The man told him and Ichigo sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"That why your hiding out in Tessai's shop?" Ichigo asked, a smile on his face. "Later, hat and clogs man. It's been fun," Ichigo called.

"It's been my pleasure, Ichigo," Urahara called after him, his usual smile back in place and Ichigo raised his hand in goodbye, not turning to look at the man.

* * *

Grimmjow was very annoyed. It was half one in the morning and he was sat on a plane following Ichigo to...where was he even going? All he had known about this was a plane ticket through his door and a note telling him to get rid of the teen when he was here. He knew he shouldn't have reported to Aizen that he had seen Ichigo buying plane tickets because if there was one thing Grimmjow hated it was fucking planes. He huffed, settling down in his chair and glancing at the teen across the aisle, who was slumped down in his chair with his eyes closed behind his thick rimmed black glasses. Grimmjow smirked, his eyes sliding up the teen's long, jean clad legs and up the thick black jumper that he was more than aware hid a killer body underneath. He knew it wasn't a good idea to have taken the seat that Aizen arranged for him, because of course, Aizen didn't know that Grimmjow had been letting himself be seen. But the idea that he had, and that he had Ichigo running scared sent thrills through him. The idea that the teen knew who he was and would fight him was even more of a buzz. He finally let his gaze fall on the face and found a pair of intense brown eyes watching him, and he felt the smirk on his face grow into a smile. He turned away and closed his eyes, feeling the teen now watching him. This might be an interesting plane ride.

Ichigo hadn't expected him to be good looking, his previous glimpses of the man had been at a distance so he hadn't had a good look at his face before but now he could see him properly he could see that good-looking didn't even begin to describe him. The man was a 6 foot something, blue haired, blue eyed god. Ichigo watched those intense blue eyes close and forced himself to drag his own eyes away. He had been very careful to make sure he was seen buying his tickets, but he was surprised that the man had a seat directly across from him. The man knew he had been seen, Ichigo knew he had and to have the man who wanted to kill him sat directly across the aisle was unnerving. He clenched his fist, listening to the noise of the plane engines and the very light conversation of the few people still awake on this late night flight. He wasn't afraid. He had to beat this guy. He needed to win. He ran a hand through his hair and stood up, wandering towards the toilets at the back of the plane, planning to splash some water on his face and wake himself up, too pumped full of adrenaline to sleep. He locked the door of the tiny cubicle and stared at himself in the mirror, pushing his glasses up to rub his eyes. He took them off and quickly washed his face, before stretching as best he could in the tiny bathroom. He scowled, feeling claustrophobic and sat down on the closed lid of the toilet, glad to be free of the intimidating presence of the man who was trying to kill him. He snorted, pulling himself up with the handle next to the toilet and picked his glasses up. He pulled open the door and froze when greeted with the sight of a grinning, blue haired hit man.

A hand on his chest pushed him back and his he felt the sink dig into the small of his back as he stumbled.

"What the hell?" He hissed, his eyes wide as the man locked the door behind himself before spinning around to smile at him. There was hardly any room in the tiny toilet now that the man had shut himself in and Ichigo scowled.

"There's no room to fight in here, so I assume you won't be stupid enough to try, and I've already slipped the air hostess some money not to bother us," The blue haired man smirked and Ichigo glowered at him. Suddenly the man grabbed him arm spinning him so his front was pressed to the sink and the mans body against his back. He stiffened, and met those sparkling blue eyes in the mirror as the man leaned in, warm breath caressing his ear.

"My names Grimmjow," He murmured and saw the teen's eyes narrow at him, the brown eyes dancing with fire as he felt a foot press in between his legs, kicking them apart. Grimmjow smiled, his grip never relaxing on the others arm. He wasn't sure what he was doing but he had decided he wanted Ichigo and considering that he had been bored out of his mind just sat on the plane, he had made the decision that now was a good time to fuck the kid's brains out. Then later he would crush him, just like Aizen wanted. "And I know all about you, Kurosaki Ichigo,"

Ichigo face was set with defiance and he struggled a little before he felt pain lace up his arm in warning for his actions.

"So, you're one of the dogs Aizen's sent out after me?" Ichigo growled and Grimmjow's face twisted.

"Watch what you say or I'll stop being so fucking nice and blow your pretty little brains out all over this wall, you fucking got that?" Grimmjow hissed, his grip tightening on Ichigo's arm. "Now be a good boy," he muttered, pulling something silver Ichigo couldn't see from his vantage point, "and just play along, yeah?" he told him, and the smirk on his face made a shiver pass down Ichigo's spine. He felt cold metal encircle his wrists and his eyes widened as the handcuffs clicked closed, securing his arms behind his back.

"Shit!" He muttered, attempting to turn, but the man's body stopped him.

"What did I just fucking say?" Grimmjow asked him, his eyes glinting dangerously and Ichigo growled at him, his face twisted into a snarl. Grimmjow smirked, his hands running up Ichigo's arms.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo muttered feeling Grimmjow's hands move and begin running down his leg.

"Checking you for weapons," Grimmjow's voice told him matter of factly, all trace of the anger that had been present only moments before gone. Ichigo blinked, glancing down at the man in confusion as his hands began to slide up past his knee. Suddenly the pace slowed and Grimmjow's hands were inching up his inner thigh, slowly getting closer and closer to Ichigo's crotch. He shifted a little, panic and arousal shooting through his system, but as soon as he tried to move Grimmjow was standing again, his hands sliding over his ass. Ichigo could feel himself blushing and cursed, meeting the smirking mans eyes in the mirror.

"I'm gonna rip those fucking hands from your body," Ichigo told him but his voice lacked the venom it required to make the statement sound threatening and the blush forming across his cheeks ruined his scowl. Grimmjow's hands were moving slowly now, up and under his shirt as the man mapped out his muscles with a long finger.

"Really now?" He asked, his mouth moving against Ichigo's ear as her spoke, pressing their bodies together tightly. "'Cos it looks to me like your enjoying this," He bit softly on the ear lobe and Ichigo struggled not to moan as the mans hands moved achingly slowly across his chest, one of his hands gliding softly over his nipple. He was quickly loosing the battle with his mind that was telling him not to give in and loosing to his body that was promising him pleasure.

"You must be blind then," He panted out, his eyes slipping closed as Grimmjow bit down softly on his neck, nibbling and licking his way back up to his ear.

"Must be," Grimmjow murmured and Ichigo didn't need to open his eyes because he could feel the man smirking against his skin. The hands moving across his chest were gone now and Ichigo's eyes snapped open as he felt one brush across his semi-erect penis through his jeans. He was blushing even more now at the arousal he felt at the treatment he was receiving from the man, and if he was really honest with himself he would admit he had been turned on from the moment he realized that Grimmjow was handcuffing him. He watched Grimmjow's hands quickly undoing his pants in the mirror and hissed as the rough material was dragged down his legs. He hissed as Grimmjow's hand tangled in his hair, pulling his head back so the man could press kisses and nibble along his jaw. His other hand slid up Ichigo's chest and he began to softly caress one of his nipples. He bit his lip to hold back a moan as Grimmjow pinched his nipple and ground his covered erection against his ass. Ichigo opened his eyes and found himself meeting those dazzling blue eyes in the mirror that were watching his face carefully as he bit his lip against the next moan that was rising in his throat. He deliberately moved his hips, pressing back against Grimmjow's erection and watched as the mans face twisted in pleasure.

"Fuck," Grimmjow muttered, turning Ichigo around so he could crush his mouth to the others. The kiss was violent and hard, each of the pushing up against the others body, desperate for friction and fighting for dominance. Grimmjow's tongue slid in past the pliant lips and Ichigo sucked on it lightly, causing Grimmjow to let out a growl. Their bodies pressed together in the tiny space and Ichigo hissed at the feeling of Grimmjow's erection so close to his own and he thrust his hips against it, his head falling back as Grimmjow began to bite and suck at his neck.

Grimmjow groaned, the friction on his member from Ichigo's shallow thrust against him was driving him crazy and he panted against Ichigo's neck as the teen writhed beneath him. Grimmjow pulled back, his hands moving to his pants so he could pull them down and expose his confined erection before he turned Ichigo around again, bending him over the sink. He could see Ichigo flush at the position and smirked, pulling Ichigo's boxers down to join his trousers.

"You like this don't you?" Grimmjow muttered into Ichigo's ear, pumping liquid soap onto his hand and gently sliding his fingers down to Ichigo's entrance. "You like being powerless like this don't you?" He carefully slid one finger inside Ichigo, watching as the teen bit his lip to keep any noise in. "Or is it the idea that there are people outside thats turning you on? The chance of being caught huh?" he whispered and Ichigo's eyes slipped closed as another finger was slowly inserted inside of him. Grimmjow was smirking as his other hand began to pump Ichigo in time to his thrusts. He gasped out as Grimmjow's fingers shifted suddenly, pleasure shooting through his whole body. He watched the expressions of pleasure shift across the orange haired teens face in the mirror and pulled his fingers out, closing his eyes at the soft moan Ichigo made at the loss of them.

He pumped some more soap onto his hand and smeared it across his aching erection, hissing in pleasure at the cold feeling before nudging Ichigo's legs a little further apart.

"Don't scream too loud now Ichi, I don't want to have to find a gag," he told him and Ichigo scowled at him.

"Just hurry up and fuck me," he muttered and Grimmjow laughed quietly, lining himself up with Ichigo's entrance. He pushed his way in slowly, his eyes falling to half mast as he watched Ichigo's face screw up in pain. He groaned softly feeling the tightness of the teen gripping him and thrust hard, fully sheathing himself in the other. Ichigo bit his lip to stop himself crying out as the pain shot up his spine and he felt Grimmjow still inside of him. He lifted his head up from where it had fallen against the sink and he smirked cockily.

"Well, are you going to move or am I going to have to do it myself?" he panted and Grimmjow growled, pulling out nearly all the way before thrusting back in hard. Ichigo gasped and before he could even catch his breath Grimmjow was moving in and out again, hitting that spot inside of him that made stars explode behind his eyes. Grimmjow bit down on his neck, growling animalistically as he continued to move inside the teen, one hand sliding round to pump the others member.

Ichigo bit down on his lip to stifle his cries, the pain mixing in with the pleasure and he could feel Grimmjow's hand stroking him, keeping with the now irregular rhythms of their thrusts. He could feel the plane shifting in the air under their feet but Grimmjow's body was pressed hard and hot against his back, stopping him from loosing his footing.

His vision swam as he came hard over Grimmjow's hand, his body singing with pleasure and it was only as his head began to clear that he noticed he was muttering Grimmjow's name. Upon seeing Ichigo come so hard and hearing his name being cried Grimmjow sped up his thrusts, so close to finding his own release. He bit down hard on Ichigo's shoulder to keep in his shout as he finally tipped over the edge and he felt Ichigo's breath as the other turned his head to look at him.

He stood up, pulling out and tugging his pants back up. He did the same to the still dazed Ichigo, smirking as he did so and then removed the handcuffs. Ichigo stretched his arms, wincing in pain a little as he did so before suddenly punching Grimmjow.

"What the fuck?" Grimmjow growled, touching his face and drawing himself up to his full height.

"Next time I want to be on a fucking bed." Ichigo growled, wiping any traces of their encounter of the side of the sink before wincing at the pain in his ass. Grimmjow smirked, leaning in close to whisper in the others ear.

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Grimmjow muttered, reaching around the teen to unlock the door. Ichigo grabbed his hand and reached up to place a hard kiss on his lips.

"Lets play cat and mouse," He muttered, before sliding out of the door before Grimmjow. The blue haired man stepped out smirking watching as the teen half walked half limped down the aisle. A gasp from behind him broke his contemplation and he turned to face a blushing hostess who was refusing to make eye contact with him. He reached in his pocket and handed a wad of bills to her.

"Keep quiet about this yeah?" He growled and she nodded before scurrying off. He casually made his way back to his seat and looked over at the glowering Ichigo who was shifting about in his seat uncomfortably.

"Hey, Kurosaki. You know when this is all over I'm still gonna kill you, yeah?" He told him, his voice quiet. The teen across stilled and turned to look at him, smirk firmly in place.

"Not if I kill you first," he growled and Grimmjow laughed, closing his eyes as a voice cut over the plane announcing that the plane would be landing soon.

"Let's play," He grinned, and he heard the teen snort across the aisle.

Grimmjow stretched his arms out and clicked his seatbelt on for landing. He definitely liked working for Aizen.


End file.
